ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Dumont
Clearly. Clearly, was born in Bonavista, Newfoundland Canada in 1982. He has wrestled for federations such as ArenaWrestle (AW), Wrestle Extreme Federation (WEF), Chevelle Championship Wrestling (CCW), World Revolutionary Wrestling (WRW), and the World Wrestling Alliance (WWA). ArenaWrestle Starting out at the age of 13, Clearly was raised to be good but northing went his way. When a drunk driver killed one of his close friends, he changed. He took up drugs, and wrestling. From there he trained, people knew he wasn't going to make it big because of how much alcohol he drank. But that never bothered him. Hockey, One Night Stands, and Wrestling was all his life. When he turned 20, he was signed by a company named ArenaWrestle. As Hammer was talking away giving out title shots for his AW Hardcore Championship, Clearly made his debut in Pro Wrestling, demanding that shot. It was accepted and Clearly went on to win his first championship in a Flaming Tables Match in his first match for AW. That success did not stop there. A month later, the EuroContenental Champion Randy Orton stepped down because of a nagging shoulder injury. Clearly came down the ramp and took it, adding another piece of gold to his collection. But Owner Michael Shane would have none of that. Yes, he declared Clearly as the champion but decided the only fair way to handle the situation was to put it up for grabs in a 21 Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal. Who came out on top? Clearly. He proved once again on how he did it. He claimed himself to be the "Most Hungry Superstar On The Roster", while being the most hated superstar on the roster. That's just the beginning to the mans career, there is so much more left to talk about. Lets go with the renaming of the Euro Championship. Clearly decided to rename the Euro Championship to the "Canadian" Championship. He boasted about how he is Canadian, and because of that he is better than everyone. He then dropped The Hungry bit, and added in things such as "The Whole F'N Future" and "Clearly Canadian." He was an icon on AW, but still, the AW roster hated him. Lets skip forward to his first World Heavyweight Championship. After Triple H defeated the former champion Fatality, Fatality packed his bags and left while Triple H stood on top of another company. But not for long. He found himself in a match for the World Heavyweight Championship where he later won it. Things were going great for the Canadian, with three championships, so much heat, and stardom. Its great being Canadian "eh?' But things went a little hectic. As him and rival Shawn Michaels teamed up to renew the NWO, another couple of superstars formed a fimilar stable as the NWO Wolfpack. The two teams competed for their lives, which included The Rock getting destroyed, and the Wolfpack getting spraypainted. Things were soaring until leader of the Wolfpack and Owner of AW decided to do what he can. He looked at Clearly and his ego. He stripped Clearly of all three championships and have them to Batista, Ty Bahr, and another teammate. Clearly was angry, and said enough is enough by quitting the NWO. Clearly then set his eyes on his championships once again. Soon winning back his Canadian Championship, and his World Heavyweight Championship from Batista and Ty Bahr. Even though Shane decided to strip Clearly of his titles, he gained them back. And surprisingly, the two shared a friendship bond that made the dominace on Clearly continue even stronger. Shane distracting the ref, interfering whatever he could to get Clearly the upperhand. And it worked. Yes, Clearly had been in many hardcore matches but the one coming up was brutal. Three Stages Of Hell with the legendary Roddy Piper. It all started on an episode of Pipers Pit, where Clearly and Shane insulted the Hot Rod. This went on to a feud where they both picked matches for the 3 Stages. First Clearly picked, Flaming Tables match. A match he has never been defeated at. Second, Razor Blade Cage Match, Third, Handicap match. Clearly sought the advantage by bringing an upcoming star named Jerry Rose. It was all for the AW World Heavyweight Championship. The Rowdy one won. He had Rose in a sleeper hold when Clearly came from behind knocking him out with his bass, causing the DQ. As the legend rested at home, away from ArenaWrestle, Clearly continued to dominate. The friendship of Clearly and Shane grew to another level as both men walked away defeating the Rock and JohnnyTaker for the Tag Team Championships. Beating teams like Team Revolution and Evolution, the two didn't have much competition. Clearly's biggest competition in one night was the night of the Clearly War Games. Clearly was in 3 matches, all for his championships, and each match he won. But that was all behind him. Riding high with many championships, there were two men in the lockerroom that said to everyone that they were going to step up and send Clearly packing. Those two men were Ty Bahr, and Tyler Moosman. Probably the biggest threats to Clearly. Bahr was still upset from getting defeated a week in on his given championship reign so he went after Clearly. But right before he decided to go after him, Tyler Moosman was at him. Mooseman has received many blows to the back of the head due to Clearly's trust weapon: his Signature Washburn Bass. And the first time and only time Clearly and the Moose stepped into a ring with each other, planning on wrestling was one of the most memorible nights in AW history. The Clash Of The Champions (Clearly & Shane) vs. G-Rich and Moosman. The match was great and Clearly and Shane sent G-Rich through a flaming table to pick up the victory. But the night wasn't over, but Clearly and Shane wish it did. Ty Bahr came from the back and attacked the two tired men. He put some gas on the table and sent both through it. That was the turning point in Clearly's career. Week after week, Clearly and Shane fought off the likes of Bahr, Moosman, Outlaw, G-Rich and whoever else came their way. But the #1 Conteder for the World Heavyweight Championship still wasn't clear. Bahr or Moosman? Well that would be decided in a cage match...Special Ref: Clearly. Clearly actually made this a fair fight, not interfering...much. Bahr looked as if he were to win it, dominating the Moose. But when he went up to get out, Moosman was right behind him. He delivered a Superplex off the cage and to the canvas. The impact opened the cages door and both men were out cold. When they came back to life, they bagan crawling towards the door. Bahr in front by inches. Bahr was about to ecscape but Clearly grabs his legs and pulled him back, letting the Moose ecscape. He then made an announcement that Mooseman would get his shot at the big ppv, but he had Bahr at the next one, Engage. In a Buried Alive Match. Bahr and his family were worried about this match, but Clearly controlled himself like he usually does. A Molson Canadian beer! The match was another vocal point in Clearly's career. Clearly ended up drinking and driving, and found himself getting chased by the police. But he got away..Until he crashed into the arena. A couple of days later the match was set. Clearly vs. Ty Bahr in a Buried Alive Match. The two punched each other, did high flying stints, everything you could imagine. And then Bahr was so close in putting Bahr in when the Moosman came down. He came down to screw Clearly out of his championship. But...No. Clearly fought back against Bahr and tried putting him in. And then Tyler Moosman came into play, HELPING Clearly and making Bahr lose. Tyler Moosman wanted that championship...But he wanted to face Clearly more. But that could not happen as a few weeks later, AW crashed to the ground when Michael Shane decided to not do his job. Chevelle Championship Wrestling After ArenaWrestle crashed and burned, Clearly decided to move onto the "CCW." In his debut match, he faced off against a CCW Hall of Famer, Tony Daniels. The match involved hurracanerana's into the ring, Clearly Splashes to the outside, and more. Clearly ended up getting defeated in his debut match, but that was not the end of him. He had matches with G-Rich and Hammer. He won a few matches against Hammer but could not solve G-Rich in a Revolutionary-X Championship match at one of CCW's pay-per-views. After that, the Chevelle Championship Wrestling's future almost went down the drain. The television networks would refuse to talk longer deals, the television contract went down. That is where is started to go into its "Underground" phase. The company was then based in a city called "FallenGrove." A place for hookers, gamblers, and a city for all the addictions possible. The company became a street brawl fed, and Clearly tried his best to fit in. He drowned his best friend, Theodore Harvey after he called Clearly's girlfriend "a slut." And that is when Clearly got himself a warrant by the police department. He would not stop there. He would torture one of his other friends in a small dark room in his house, while having a bodyguard to back him up. He won people like Twista, and Tevin Williams on his way to capturing one of CCW's prized possetions, the CCW Hardcore Championship. He lost the championship in one of CCW's biggest matches "Ring Of Hell." Where both the CCW Championship and the CCW Hardcore titles were to be fused in a unification match. The participants were: Clearly (Hardcore Champion) Fatality (CCW Champion) Angelus Punisher Blight Clearly attempted a Clearly Splash on the World Champion off a ladder, but the 7 foot man kicked out. Fatality ended up pinning Clearly, only to be pinned by Angelus, he becoming the CCW Hardcore Heavyweight champion. Wrestle Extreme Federation Clearly then began wrestling for Wrestle Extreme Federation, a federation that has had it's battle against his home fed; ArenaWrestle. He debuted, defeating 5 others, in a 6-way match. From there, he re-united with his old AW friend, Michael Shane, reforming the Clash of The Champions. They won their first match back together, but lost one right after. Then, he faced the IC Champion, The Cheat. He ended up losing, in the match that is one of the reasons why Clearly left the WEF organization. He then faced Michael Shane, Spectre, Greenbean, Da King, Wildcard, Gal Pacino, X-Factor in a mystery stipulation. It was tag team action, but the stipulation was everyone vs. everyone. Clearly came out on top, that being his last match in the Wrestle Extreme Federation. World Revolutionary Wrestling Clearly debuted months after and defeated TAWF Hall Of Famer TEve on his debut. That same night, he came out and attacked the World Heavyweight Champion, Angelus, alongside Wildcard, Ryan Hart, and Eric Young, forming the Canadian Destroyers. He had a match set-up, Angelus vs. Clearly for the WRW Championship, where he won due to interference by fellow Canadian Destroyers. WEF, and CCW Hall Of Famer, Cory Chevelle than made it official that he was coming out of retirment, and forming a team called the "Radicals." Involving himself, Connor Gael, Lucas Awol, Ty Bahr and Fatality. Fatality debuted by attacking Clearly, and setting up a match at a pay-per-view. The two fought into a no-contest and the belt was stripped. He left on bad terms, but came back in time for the Royal Rumble as a surprise entrant. He got tossed out by Ryan Ingram, and getting tossed out of another potential title hunt. He did come back, again. Teaming up with the General Manager Jack Bryant, taking on the tag team of 2.0; Spectre and Lucas Awol. The titles were not on the line, but they got defeated anyways. Clearly moved on and got put into the IC title hunt, winning the title shot against James Davis and Ryan Cox. He now faced Brent Bohannon at Complete Control. Clearly came out on top, winning the submission match while taking down the Hall Of Famer Tony Daniels and the undefeated Brent Bohannon in the process. Although, he was tested early. He had to defend his championship title against Tony Daniels just 2 weeks after his celebration of winning his first WRW championship since the 6 month ago incident with the WRW World Heavyweight championship feud drama. But he was ready for the submission match against Daniels and defeated him in 11 seconds to retain and end Tony Daniels career in the World Revolutionary Wrestling. His celebration just kept getting sweeter and sweeter. There was conflict between Clearly and the tag team champions Greatness On Demand, a tag team consisting of "The Promise" Devon Thomas and Todd "Top" Quality. Clearly challenged them with a mystery partner, who surprisingly ended up being a long time rival "The Original Redneck" Ty Bahr. This match marked major celebration, not just because of Ty Bahr's return, but the return of a good friend, Fatality. Fatality entered the ring and cleaned house, putting Clearly over G.O.D for the pin and win. After that, Fatality, Clearly and Ty Bahr all celebrated until Ty got backstabbed by both Clearly and Fatality. They shook hands (Fatality & Clearly) and announced to the world, that they were forming together to become; Riot & Rage. Riot & Rage were on the top of the mountain, right before asking General Manager Ryan Hart for a Tag Team title shot. While Ryan Hart accepted that their'll be a title match, he said it'd be a gaunlet for Clearly's Intercontinental Championship featuring Alex King, The Prophet, and Ryan Cox. Clearly went through "The Prophet" Victor Lance and Alex King, but faltered when Ryan Cox got up, making him lose his Intercontinental Championship. Soon after, Riot & Rage were placed in a tag team title shot, a TLC match featuring Riot & Rage, 2.0, and Greatness On Demand. The match featured many big bumps including people getting put through tables, planted to the ground from 12 feet in the air and even punched by a flaming glove. The match seen everyone knocked out, besides Fatality who climbed up and grabbed the tag team championship. Riot & Rage enjoyed their success after a hellacious battle. The Exile after Rebellion, saw Clearly fighting Ryan Cox in his rematch clause for the Intercontinental Championship. Clearly defeated Cox, and Cox was released soon after. Clearly then held both the Tag Team Championship and the Intercontinental Championship on him, making it harder to defend each title. Clearly then faced his toughest competition. The man that he has some of the most historic history with; the GM and then current World Champion Ryan Hart. Ryan Hart was about to pass over Coc Chaos as the longest undefeated streak which was 16-0. Ryan Hart tried his best, but fell to the man that defeated streaks such as Brent Bohannon and Katrina Valentine. After the classic match, Brent Bohannon made a return and cashed in his money in the bank, pinning Ryan Hart and becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion. World Wrestling Alliance Clearly debuted in the World Wrestling Alliance, at the Birthday Brawl, a match where anyone can walk home with a championship at hand. He ended up coming home with the WWA Television title on his debut, but he wasn't the only one to walk home with gold on his debut, as Chris Macbeth won the US Championship as well. The week after, he had to defend against Nigel Dawkins, but Clearly defeated him with a sunset flip off the top rope, and with a handful of tights. That is where he changed his name from "Clearly" to Christopher Dumont. He faced "The Rainmaker" at a supercard, which he lost to, and the losing the WWA Television title. That is where he made maybe his biggest impact. On Meltdown, coming down to the ring and telling Fiesta Commissioner Mal Somers that he distracted him with the Diggs brothers so that he would forget about his expiring contract for being the Fiesta Commissioner. Mal was shocked, but got his revenge by having a loophole in the contract. It said he could pick the next commissioner and he picks his best friend, Rookie (a retired championship belt that he communicates with.) That is where Rookie began to side with Dumont, inching more and more away from Mal. He betrays Mal when Mal tries to hit Dumont with Rookie, but Rookie forces himself to hit Mal instead. But in their final battle, Rage In The Cage X, in a "No Gimmick" match, Mal Somers and Rookie reunite as Mal defeats the up-and-coming Christopher Dumont. Movelist Submission: 1. Sharpshooter 2. Boston Crab 3. Camal Clutch 4. Leg Scissors 5. Butterfly Lock 6. Triangle Hold 7. Guillitine Choke 8. Arm-Bar Brawl: 1. Right hand chop/Backhand 2. Dropkick 3. Spinning Wheel Kick 4. Headbutt 5. Uppercut Impact: 1. German Suplex 2. Snap Suplex 3. Northern Lights Suplex *Regular suplex used* 4. DDT 5. BrainBuster 6. Fameasser 7. Neckbreaker 8. Any other suplex that isn't named. 9. Jaw-Breaker Off-Turnbuckle (Ariel): 1. Crossbody 2. Corkscrew Moonsault 3. Moonsault 4. Missile Dropkick 5. Flying Spear 6. Spinning DDT 7. Superplex 8. Overcastle Turnbuckle-On Mat: 1. Throw into ringpost 2. Smash head against turnbuckle 3. Tree Of Woe 4. Mudstomp High-Risk Moves (To Outside): 1. Corkscrew Moonsault 2. Crossbody 3. Senton Bomb Dirty Moves: 1. Poke To Eyes 2. Low-Blow 3. Hold Choke Through Ref Count 4. Choke against ropes 5. Exposing Turnbuckle Weapons Of Choice: 1. Chair 2. Announce Table Electronic Equipment 3. Flaming Table Finishers Without Warning- Cattle Mutilation. DarkStar Splash- Moonsault off second rope with frogsplash motion. Titles & Accomplishments 2x AW World Heavyweight Champion 2x AW Canadian Champion 1x AW Tag Team Champion 1x AW Hardcore Champion AW Clearly War Games, defeated and retained all 3 matches AW 21 Man Battle Royale Winner AW Hall Of Famer 1x CCW Hardcore Champion Competed in CCW "Ring Of Hell" Match 1x WRW World Heavyweight 2x WRW Intercontinental Champion 1x WRW Tag Team Champion 1x WWA Television Champion. Ended Ryan Hart's 15-0 undefeated streak. Won The WWA Television On His Debut. Defeated Fatality Angelus Ty Bahr (4) TEve Wildcard Gal Pacino Greenbean Da King X-Factor Chris Macbeth (2) David Black Triple H Shawn Michaels Batista G-Rich Hammer (2) Nigel Dawkins Tevin Williams Twista Clearly War Games (3 Unknown Superstars) Tyler Mooseman The Rock JohnnyTaker (3) Outlaw Spectre Jodion Caza James Davis Ryan Cox (2) Mike Lightning Rich Anderson The Dukes The Ballards Armaan & Richard Cranium LA Riot Brent Bohannon Tony Daniels (2) Katrina Valentine Greatness On Demand (Thomas and Quality)(2) Richie Reid (2) Dustin Simmonds 2.0 (Lucas Awol & Spectre) Ryan Hart Baine The Prophet Alex King Not all, just a bad memory, ;). Lost Angelus (2) Tony Daniels Roddy Piper (DQ) Shawn Michaels Cory Chevelle 2.0 Cheat Da king-JD Gregory G-Rich The Rainmaker Mal Somers Greenbean Armaan Trivia Dumont has killed 3 people in his lifetime. His dream match is against Connor Gael. In AW, he was never defeated for a title. Has won 4 AW Championships in 4 months. Has won championships on his debut twice, and one in his second match. (AW, WWA, WRW) Name was "Clearly" before Christopher Dumont. Finisher used to be the "Clearly Splash" until he renamed it "DarkStar Splash" and added a new finisher, "Without Warning", a Cattle Mutilation submission. Ended WRW's Katrina Valentine's undefeated streak. Ended WRW's Brent Bohannon's undefeated streak. Has never submitted in his career. Entered as "Cleary" in AW but the headbooker misspelled his name and printed it as "Clearly." From there on in, the name stuck. Category:Wrestlers